Tragedy in District Four (SYOT)
by Carissa101910
Summary: The Waters family has lived through some horrible tragedies. It is the 82nd annual Hunger Games and without their parents, they only have themselves. How will Cressa deal with the pain of her brother leaving them? This is also currently accepting Tributes. You can fill out the forum in the second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Cressa's P.O.V

Ever since my parents died during 77th annual Hunger Games 2 years ago, mother from disease, father from suicide, Ash and I have had to take their spot with taking care of the kids. It isn't easy let me tell you that. Being in District Four there are lots of fish, but that's about it. But of course there are different fish that we catch, but some days there isn't many that we **do** catch.

The Waters family has went through so much this past 5 years. Mother had Annie-May, then she got sick. Annie-May is too young to understand what happened, Alex understands he just refuses to ever talk about it. So whenever Annie brings up momma or papa he basically closes his ears and begins to sing.

Since we live in District Four, there are fishing opportunities around, and we do need food, so Ash and I take turns going out to catch som3. If we get some good fish, mostly salmon. We have gotten the occasional Bass, which was pretty big. But that's is just on a lucky day. It's definitely is a hard life, I really do miss mama and papa, but how else do you learn how to survive in the Hunger Games? Speaking of, today is Reaping Day, and the kids are scared half to death.

They aren't old enough to have their names in the draw, Annie-May being six, and Alex being 8, but between Ash and I, we have 18 entries. It's still early in the morning so Annie-May and Alex aren't awake yet, so I go upstairs and go into Annie's room.

"Morning sleepy head, it's time to wake up." I gently say poking my head through her door, she lets out a little groan.

"But it's so early…" she bolts up immediately and tears up, "today's the reaping... isn't it?"

I walk over and pull her into my arms and sit down onto her bed, "It is… shhh don't cry. Everything will be alright, I promise." I say rocking back and forth with her in my arms. I hear footsteps and see Alex and Ash come into Annie's room. Alex is crying and Ash is holding his hand. They both come and sit beside me, and Alex nestles himself into my arms. I look up at Ash who looks to be tearing up as well. I make a gesture for him to come down onto the bed with me and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Cressa," he whispers, "I don't want to do this anymore." He looks at me with tears streaming down his face. "What if one of us gets chosen? What will we do?"

I whisper back so the kids can't really hear, "This is your last year Ash, you don't have to worry. I have three more years to go." The kids look up. "Do you guys want some breakfast? The reaping is in three hours, we have enough time!"

The kids get up and we make our way downstairs. Ash scratches the back of his neck, "I'm going to skip breakfast today, I'm going to have a shower and get ready, ok?" He makes his way to the bathroom as I grab leftover dinner from last night, which happened to be Trout, with lemon. Not much of a breakfast, but hell, what do we have?

After breakfast Ash is ready, and I wash myself up and put on my mother's dress. Me and her just so happened to be the same size before she passed. It's a white dress with ruffles around the bust area. My long blonde hair ran down my back in soft and gentle ringlets. I walk outside into the living area and sit down. Ash sits beside me, and Annie sits on my lap.

"You look very pretty Cressa!" she looked into my eyes which made me tear up a little.

"Why thank you Annie, you are very beautiful yourself! I wish I had your eyes! They're so big and bright!" Everyone says Annie-May could be my clone, because we look so much alike, with the hair, to the eyes, nose, and lips. It's crazy. Ash and Alex looked alike too! The dark hair that often got in their eyes, their bright green eyes. I guess they got my father's looks and we got our mother's. Ash tapped my shoulder gently and made a gesture to the clock.

"It's, uh- time to go Cressa." He stood up and put on his shoes. Annie clung on to me and started crying.

"Promise me you won't get chosen, please promise me!" she said in between sobs.

"Annie I promise! You will see me after the reaping. I promise!" That seemed to cancel her tears as she kissed my cheek. I hugged her and Alex. "See you guys later! Love you two!" I say putting on my shoes as me and Ash exit the house.

"Why did you say that to them?" Ash was shaking his head. He sounded mad.

"Say what? That I promised everything would be ok? That I did what I could to make Annie-May stop crying? What was I supposed to say Ash? 'I can't promise you I won't be chosen? I can't promise you I won't go into the games and get killed?'" The words kept spilling out of my mouth as he stopped in astonishment. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't have, but you did. It doesn't matter anyway. We are going to be late for the Reaping, come on." He sped up his pace. On the way we saw little kids playing on the streets. Kids playing on the shores, parents walking hand in hand with no worries.

"Please, if I get chosen, Cressa, don't volunteer for me, I have been training myself and I am pretty strong."

"But-"

"No Cressa! Please, just promise me."

"F-fine, I promise…" my lips went dry and it felt like I had a mouthful of dirt.

We made our way to the Reaping, and got signed in with that dreadful finger prick. I stood in my age group, as the woman came on stage and everyone shushed.

"Welcome to the 82nd annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She showed the same clip that I have seen for the past four years. "Isn't that touching?" _Boring is more like it. _"Let's move on. I will continue with the tradition of ladies first!" She was handed the bowl full of entries, mine is in there 8 times. I can't think straight. I feel my hearts racing, scared others are able to hear it. I look around to see the others frightened faces. "Alright." She opened up the dreadful card.

"Cressa Waters!" The girls around me gasped. Tears began to stream down my face as I walked out of the crowd of people. I hear someone call out but the pulsation in my ears is too loud, I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and turn around.

"I volunteer! I won't let my sister die!" Ash made his way up stage, with his brave face on.

"How lovely, and may I ask your name?" The lady suggested with a hand.

"Ash, Ash Waters." He shook her hand for a brief second. I could hear the girls gasp and swoon over him.

"Well, Ash, thank you." She spoke to the crowd. "Now. Let's see who the male tribute is…"

Her hand goes into the bowl once more. I could see Ash looking down at me with tears in his eyes. He mouthed out some words that I could barely make out. _Elephant Shoe? _No. _ I love you Cressa. _I began to cry more, sobs coming out as a hand comforts me. I don't look to see who it is. "Phox Allardyce!" I looked through the crowd. Ash hated him. It would be easy for Ash to kill him then. I looked to Ash, who looked a bit more relieved. Phox made his way up to the stage, when he looked down at me with a menacingly mean look.

"Welcome, to the 82nd annual Hunger Games, Tributes! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" They all made their way off the stage, taking Ash with her. One of the security guards pulled me towards him.

"Go get your family to say your final goodbyes. But be quick, ok?" I didn't have to reply, I ran home. When I got there, I was out of breath. I opened the door to a happy look and a worried look.

"Where's Ash?" Alex said with tears rising. Annie hugged him.

"I got chosen Alex, and your brother volunteered for me…" I began to cry again. "Come on guys so we can say goodbye." The kids put on their shoes and we run to the reaping again, where the same Security guard took us to a room where Ash was. We all ran into his arms, his tears streaming down his face.

"Ash, why did you do this? Why'd you do this for me?!" He pulled me into his arms.

"Because, you mean too much to me. I couldn't watch you in the Games. I- just couldn't." I could feel tears on my shoulder.

"I'll take good care of the kids. I love you Ash." I started to sob as he knelt down and hugged the kids.

"I love you all. I will win. I promise!" He said as he stood up.

"It's time." The guard said, as we were taken out of the room. Annie-May looked angry, while Alex was crying. I picked him up and he hugged me all the way home. I set him down on the couch and he curled up into a ball.

"Ash will win. I know it." Annie comforted Alex. "You know how strong he is, the others won't stand a chance!"

"I- I-… I guess you're right." Alex sat up and hugged Annie. I joined in on the hug.

"And until Ash comes back, we will be alright. I promise to take good care of you."

"We know you'll take good care of us, you're Cressa!" said Annie, she was always a happy girl, but right now she was mad.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach? I'll fish and you two can play? How does that sound?" When I finished they both ran upstairs to put on their bathing suits. We brought buckets and blankets.

When we got there, they laid out the blankets and they just sat as I caught what looked to be a few weeks' worth of fish.


	2. CHARACTER LIST

Tributes

District 1: (two open slots)

District 2: (two open slots)

District 3: (two open slots)

District 4: Ash Waters, Phox

District 5: (two open slots)

District 6: (two open slots)

District 7: (two open slots)

District 8: (two open slots)

District 9: (two open slots)

District 10: (two open slots)

District 11: (two open slots)

District 12: Jarren Lore (one more slot)

**So, as you can tell I am still really empty! Please submit! You can submit 4 characters! If you come up with more, I may accept more!**

**Thank you to **drpend **for submitting Jarren Lore!**


End file.
